A Disco Beat to Accept a Trip to the Future of the Foolish Fig from Far Away trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First, the Veggies have seen the future..." Larry: "And the future is Auto-Tainment!" Trailer Announcer: "It's a totally wacky look at the future of entertainment!" Bob: "Hey, those are robots!" Larry: "These guys represent the hosts of the future!" Trailer Announcer: "And with six newly animated songs, the future is off to a great start." Pa Grape: "Here we go. Zacchaeus was a wee little man, and a wee little man was he. Very little." Archibald Asparagus: "I am the very model of a modern Major-General, I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral," Pa Grape: "I've got a mule, her name is Sal; fifteen years on the Erie Canal." Junior Asparagus: "I woke up in my bed and put my hat upon my head." Trailer Announcer: "But you'll never guess what the future holds for Bob and Larry." Bob: "This has to be the worst day of my show business career!" Trailer Announcer: "It's something completely different from VeggieTales, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Then, get ready to get down with the coolest band around!" Miss Petunia: "The Groovy Brothers. Best band ever." Trailer Announcer: "In VeggieTales' Celery Night Fever." Lanny (Larry the Cucumber): "We're putting on a show to save the park!" Orchestra Scallion: "How do we do that?" Alister (Archibald Asparagus): "You just have to get funky." Trailer Announcer: "Join the Groovy Brothers..." Bruce Onion: "This is the most fun I've had in years!" Trailer Announcer: "...as they save the day, feel the groove..." Lanny: "I want all the spotlights." Laura Carrot: "You're just gonna walk away?!" Trailer Announcer: "...and discover..." Lanny: "You forgive me?" Dennis (Bob the Tomato): "You bet I do!" Trailer Announcer: "...the power of forgiveness." Dennis: "Because God has forgiven us, we can forgive others. Let's groove, brother!" Trailer Announcer: "Don't miss a beat of the fun!" Alister: "Can you give me a boost on the keyboard?" Laura: "Coming up!" Alister: "Ow!" Trailer Announcer: "Featuring six new songs!" Groovy Brothers: "Ooh-ooh, come on! Celebrate, get funky!" Trailer Announcer: "And Terry Crews as Bruce Onion." Dennis: "What is that smell?" Bruce Onion: "It's the smell of payback!" Lanny: "No, it smells worse than that." Trailer Announcer: "Share VeggieTales' Celery Night Fever with your family!" Miss Petunia: "Best concert ever!" Jimmy Gourd: "Dig it?" Larry: "Yeah, I dig it." Trailer Announcer: "And finally, in LarryBoy and the Foolish Fig from Far Away, will LarryBoy take the long, hard road or will he cheat and get into the foolish fig from far away and his tricks? Laugh while you learn about the importance of doing what's right. Enjoy one of the most funniest song extravaganzas, and laugh while you learn about forgiveness and making good choices with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! You'll also hear two new original Silly Songs." Boyz in the Sink: "Baby, he needs to tell you something." Mr. Lunt: "I don't got a bellybutton!" Tony: "Iiiiit's... impastably delicious" Maria: "It's incheddarably delightful" Tony: "There's a piece on your lips" Both: "We shouldn't miss this biteful" (both of them sigh, then they're about to kiss, only to get interrupted by Larry) Larry: Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute! (groans) This is my grandparents! Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with "A Disco Beat to Accept a Trip to the Future of the Foolish Fig from Far Away". Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers